the fruits to my heart
by sasuhinafoev
Summary: Sasuke comes back to Konoha, only to be found by hinata. Sasuke then has to go undercover as Daisuke Itigawa, Hinata's new boyfriend. But will one little slip of words by Sasuke make their whole relationship crumble? What does this have to do with fruits?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic for Naruto on , so please tell me if I do something bad and comment so I can try to fix it. I have a little code for who's thinking as well, I'll show you.

Hinata- _*N-Naruto-kun* _Sasuke- _~what is going on? ~_

The others won't show up much but I'll show you anyway.

Sakura- _`Hina-chan isn't answering her door! ` _Naruto- _-Sakura-Chan!-_

Neji- Gaara- _ and Ino- =

Sasuke walked through the woods, trying to figure out what to do next. He had finally killed Itachi and betrayed the village. He had no way to get into the village without getting caught and that meant that he had nowhere to live. Before he knew it, he found himself in the old training grounds that he and the rest of team 7 used.

"S-Sasuke-san? I-is that you?" a quiet voice said. Sasuke turned around to see white eyes staring at him. ~_Ok, only Hyuugas have eyes that white, and that narrows it down to only 2 people. Well, Neji doesn't stutter so that counts him out. And that leaves that girl with the midnight blue hair that likes the dobe. Oh damn, what's her name again? Hanabi, no that's her sister, isn't it? Uuummm...Haniti? No…~ _

"Sas-Sasuke-san, you r-really are b-back. Sakura-san and Naruto-kun are gonna be so happy!" The girl said, stepping into sight. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the girl in front of him. "C-come on, we h-have to go t-tell the others that your b…" she started. Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand before she was able to finish.

"Listen to me. You can't tell anyone I'm back. No one else can know about this. It's bad enough that they wouldn't let me in and I don't have any where to stay, but if anyone else found out, especially the fan girls, I wouldn't be able to stay around here at all" Sasuke said, sounding as emotionless as usual.

"You d-don't have anywhere to s-stay? Th-that's awful…hey! I h-have an idea! How about you s-stay with me under-cover s-so you won't have t-to suffer so m-much!" Hinata yelled quietly. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise but Hinata was just as surprised as he was. Her face turned a dark shade of pink that even Sasuke could see in the dark. Sasuke suddenly grinned at her slightly and decided to answer her suggestion. "Sure, that's a pretty good idea" Sasuke said as Hinata looked up from the ground into his onyx eyes. "R-really?" Hinata asked, really confused that he didn't sound as cold as he usually did. "Sure, it's better than sleeping in the woods" Sasuke said, smirking slightly.

The next day

Hinata was looking around for some stuff as a disguise for Sasuke. And Sasuke was sitting on the couch, waiting for her to come back. She came walking back with a small box, a clear case, and a little bottle. "I f-found some s-stuff that you c-can use" Hinata stuttered, putting the stuff next to him on the couch. He took the case and bottle and looked at them, then Hinata. "Yellow contacts and orange hair dye?" he asked. _~Oh god, this is gonna kill me!!! She expects me to walk around with orange hair and yellow eyes! She must be so…! _~ "I'm s-sorry, Sasuke-san. This is the only d-dye and contacts I could find, if you don't like them, I could go to the store and get some new c-colors" Hinata said quietly. "No, it's fine" Sasuke said, getting up. ""D-Do you want any help with the dye, S-Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked. "Sure" Sasuke replied, picking up the stuff. "So where are we supposed to go with this stuff?"

"The bathroom would be the best place" Hinata said, taking the contact case and hair dye from him so he wouldn't drop them. They both walked into the bathroom and put the box and contact case down. She gently pulled him over to the sink as he raised an eyebrow. "What does the sink have to do with dying hair?" He asked. "I-In case I accidentally spill s-some and it w-won't get on the fl-floor" Hinata said, with a small smile. She put the dye in his hair and started rubbing his hair. Sasuke looked over at her and his eyes widened a little bit. "What are you doing?" he asked. Hinata blushed when she noticed that she was playing with his hair. "O-Oh, I w-was just…" she said, trying to think of a reason. _*what was I doing? I wasn't paying attention and I find myself playing with his hair!*_ "I was r-rubbing in the d-dye so that the color looked more natural!" Hinata said, taking her hands from his hair. Sasuke looked at her in surprise. _*Did she just say a long sentence and only stutter twice? I must have been hearing things.*_ "Do you kn-know how to put in contacts?" Hinata asked. Sasuke just stood there and stared at her with that emotionless expression of his. "I'm gonna take that as a no" Hinata picked up the contact case and pulled one out. She gently pulled his head towards hers so she could see clearly. Sasuke started thinking to himself and when Hinata got the second contact in his eye, all of a sudden, there was a loud bang. The sound made Hinata jump slightly and accidentally went forward a little. Sasuke, at the moment, was blinking to try to get used to the contacts, when he felt his chest get unusually warm. He looked down to see a face that was covered by midnight blue hair against his chest. He gave a slight smirk as he imagined how red her face must be. _~It's actually kind of amusing to see her face turn red with embarrassment. _Sasuke grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Hinata slowly lifted her head until she was looking into his yellow eyes. "S-S-Sasuke-san…w-what…"Hinata started to say. Her face turned almost pure red as she tried to pull away, but apparently not good enough, since Sasuke didn't seem to notice her attempts. _*__What is he doing? It started off as an accident! He must've thought I did it on purpose. I should tell him that…oh yeah, he won't let go and now my face is in his shirt…*_

Sasuke finally pulled away and looked into her milky white eyes with a smirk. Hinata picked up the box and handed it to him. "Th-There's some c-clothes y-you can w-wear. I-I've got to go check what that was" she said, shutting the door behind her._ Her face turned red with embarrassment. _

Sasuke grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Hinata slowly lifted her head until she was looking into his yellow eyes. "S-S-Sasuke-san…w-what…"Hinata started to say. Her face turned almost pure red as she tried to pull away, but apparently not good enough, since Sasuke didn't seem to notice her attempts. _*__What is he doing? It started off as an accident! He must've thought I did it on purpose. I should tell him that…oh yeah, he won't let go and now my face is in his shirt…* _

Sasuke finally pulled away and looked into her milky white eyes with a smirk. Hinata picked up the box and handed it to him. "Th-There's some c-clothes y-you can w-wear. I-I've got to go check what that was" she said, shutting the door behind her.

____________________________________________________________

Five minutes later

Hinata and Sakura were sitting on the couch, talking about many things. "Here, I'll go get us something to drink" Hinata said, getting up and walking into the kitchen. A minute later, Hinata came back into the living room and put the cups on the coffee table. As soon as she took a seat on the couch, a door slowly opened and closed. Sakura looked back at Sasuke, but he didn't notice her. "Hey Hinata, can you help me with my cont…"he said, seeing Sakura sitting there. His eyes widened, scared she would know who he is and tell all the other fangirls.

Hinata had to think of something quick to make a cover up. "Did your toothbrush container fall behind the sink again?" she asked (her sinks were one of those ones that weren't pressed against the wall, but close enough that it would take forever to get something out!) Sasuke gave her a confused look, which made Hinata worry that he was going to blow her cover. She gave him a look that told him to go along with it, making him nod his head in agreement. "Come on I'll go help you get it" Hinata said, motioning him to follow her into the bathroom. Sakura watched as they shut the door and gave a confused look. "Hmmm, I wonder who that was. And why would he need help getting a container from behind Hinata's sink? He looks like he would be able to get it all by himself" She said, tapping her finger on her chin.

**H&SPOV**

"Sasuke-san, why did you have to come out at such a bad time?" Hinata whispered, putting the contact on Sasuke's eye once again. "Well _SORRY _I happened to lose the contact and not know how to put them in!" Sasuke retorted. "Well, do you think that maybe next time you should, oh I don't know, maybe peek out?" Hinata asked, her shyness not showing at all. "Well sorry toots but Sasuke Uchiha doesn't peek!" Sasuke snapped. "Well you're not Sasuke Uchiha at the moment, now are you?" Hinata said snobbishly. Suddenly remembering that she left Sakura in the living room, Hinata opened the door and walked out, leaving it wide open. Sakura had a huge smile on her face and a slight red tint stained her cheeks. "Hey Hina, who _was _that guy?" She asked. Sasuke suddenly walked up from behind Hinata and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her left hip against his right one. "Why, I'm Daisuke, Hinata's boyfriend. And you are?" Sasuke asked. Hinata's face turned red as a tomato and Sakura smiled widely. "OH MY GOD HINA! You got a _boyfriend!!!_" she yelled in astonishment. It took a while for Sasuke to realize what he had just said; just shrugging it off after he realized what's done was done.

_He was a boy, she was a girl, can't make it anymore obvious._

Hinata and Sasuke looked around the room, trying to find out where the song was coming from. Sakura pulled out her phone and read a text-message that she had gotten. She put the phone back in her pocket and stood up. "Sorry Hina! I gotta go, Naruto wants to meet me at Ichiraku's and he's getting impatient. See ya later!" She yelled, walking out the door. Suddenly, Sakura stuck her head in the doorway again. "Oh, by the way Daisuke, Take good care of her!" And with that, Sakura shut the door and bolted down the street. Hinata looked up at Sasuke and blushed a bit. "Um…Sasuke-san you can let me go now…" she said, looking into his yellow eyes. "I know" he said, smirking at her. "Sasuke-sa…" Hinata started to say. Sasuke turned and put his index finger on her lips. "I'm not Sasuke-san right now" he said. "What do you mean?" Hinata asked, cocking her head to the side slightly. "Sasuke has blue hair and black eyes. I, right now, have scarlet hair and yellow eyes, meaning that I'm Daisuke" Sasuke explained. "Oh…well I guess that does make sense no…"Hinata got cut off by Sasuke's stomach growling. "I guess I'll go start dinner. What would you like Daisuke-kun?" Hinata asked, giggling at the last part. "Tomato soup would be pretty good" Sasuke said, following Hinata into the kitchen. "Okay Daisuke-kun, I'll start making it right away!" Hinata started laughing quietly. Sasuke sighed as he watched Hinata turn the stove on and put a pot on it. _~Maybe the whole 'undercover' thing wasn't such a bad idea after all~_

**YES IM FINALLY DONE!!!!!! Well, this took forever to write but it was most likely out of pure laziness. Well, please review and tell me what you think. Can you guys also give me a hint as to what couples you want me to put in here since I have no clue. I'll tell you some stuff I'm not doing:**

**-Couples that have Sasuke or Hinata in it**

**-Couples that have Neji in it.**

**Okay well that's about it. And to all you fans I have to say: Arigatou (did I spell it right?)**


	2. Author's note

Hey, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating this at all. I was banned by my dad from this site, then when I was finally free from that ban, I forgot my password. I finally found my notebook that had it, but I lost the notebook that has the next part to this. So I'll hopefully update very soon.


End file.
